


Love, Cats, and Gay Bars

by kstrumpets



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay Bar, Getting Together, barkeeper au, is that a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kstrumpets/pseuds/kstrumpets
Summary: When Rose applied to work at a gay bar, she didn’t expect there to be so many of Those Kinds of heterosexuals. Sometimes she gets to meet someone she's really into, though.--rosemary fluff in which rose is smitten right away





	Love, Cats, and Gay Bars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lesblep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesblep/gifts).



> This is a secret santa for a friend! I haven't written for Homestuck in so long, though. I hope I'm not rusty.

When Rose applied to work at a gay bar, she didn’t expect there to be so many of Those Kinds of heterosexuals. There were so many straight girls who treated a gay bar like a zoo or something, and it was annoying. Rose sighed. She's made friends, but none really caught her eye.

"Excuse Me Barkeeper. May I Have A Bloody Mary?"

Rose turned to help her customer, then her heart jumped. God, she was gay. The customer was a goth-dressed woman with short, black hair. She spoke with a tone that was almost monotone, as if every word she spoke started with a capital letter. She was smitten.

"Yes, of course!" Rose smiled warmly before she turned to make the order.

When she returned and stated the price, she was surprised to find her customer holding up a tissue with a number on it.

"If You Don't Mind, May I Ask You Out?"

Rose smiled."Sure. What's your name?"

"Kanaya Maryam. It's A Pleasure To Meet You."

Rose was flustered."Rose Lalonde. Technically, I'm not meant to flirt with customers, so could we talk when I get off?" She slid Kanaya's number into her apron pocket as she spoke. "It'll be about half an hour."

Kanaya smiled."Gladly. You're Quite Beautiful, Rose."

Now Rose was blushing. She prayed for the shift to go by quickly.

When she got off, Rose didn't take very long to find Kanaya. She hung around the bar, chatting, and Rose was smitten already.

The evening went by with Rose using her employee discount to buy herself a drink, but she didn't go overboard like she might have done any other night.

The night was pretty relaxed, and Rose was really enjoying herself. Kanaya was really cool — she was a fashion designer, she enjoyed using a chainsaw, and she liked to pretend to be a vampire (which Rose thought was sexy).

Rose talked about herself as well, and she was impressed with how closely Kanaya listened. Was this a match made in heaven?

"Hey, wwanna have a threesome wwith me?" Rose turned and immediately felt sick when she saw the drunk man who was staring at the two women with frankly terrifying eyes.

"Get lost," Rose bit.

"Wwhy? You twwo are vvery pretty." The creep was getting closer.

"Fuck off. Not interested." Rose glared at the man. He didn't seem to back down, however.

Kanaya whispered, "Let Me Handle It." She turned to the man and pulled out lipstick (from where, Rose didn't know). "Go Away. If You Don't, I Will Be Sure To Use This Weapon."

The creep laughed."Yeah right. You don't havve a wweapon in lipstick."

Kanaya grinned in a menacing way, and Rose saw that she has fangs. "Would You Like To Test That Theory?"

The creep seemed to blanch at that. "No... Please don't hurt me. I'll leavve you alone."

The creep left and basically ran out of the bar without a trace. Rose laughed and smiled at Kanaya.

"So, is there really a weapon in there?"

"No, But Isn't It Fun To Mess With Creeps?"

"Absolutely. I like to psychoanalyze them to make them think I'm psychic. Anyway, shall we get out of here? I'd like to hang out in a different setting than a bar."

Kanaya smiled as she put her lipstick away. "Gladly. Would You Like To Visit My Home?"

Rose debated."That's awfully bold of you," she teased."I tend to not do that sort of thing, but I am quite fond of you. Shall I get a Lyft? My treat."

Kanaya smiled, softer this time. "Sure." She named her address as Rose plugged in the information for her Lyft.

\--

The next morning, Rose took a moment to remember what happened, but she remembered quickly with a soft smile. After all, Kanaya had her arms wrapped around her, and Rose shifted in her grip to turn to face Kanaya.

The other woman stirred, then smiled with stunning green eyes blinking open. "Good Morning, Rose. How Did You Sleep?"

"I slept well. How about you?"

"Well." Kanaya didn't expand any further, and opted to kiss Rose gently.

Rose's lips were chapped, so their lips brushed with some extra friction. Kanaya surprisingly still had leftover lipstick on, so Rose was sure her lips were turning black as well, which she didn't mind.

By the time the two broke away, they'd been kissing for a few minutes. Neither really made the kiss heated, so they didn't stir any further actions. Even so, Rose lowered her head and nuzzled her nose against Kanaya's neck. The other woman sighed softly — a sound of contentment — and ran her fingers through Rose's blonde hair.

Rose lifted her head again, then pressed her forehead against Kanaya's. "I know I just met you last night, but I really like you already. You're quite amazing, and I'd like to get to know you better, if you wouldn't mind."

Kanaya smiled even wider."I'd Like That. You're Quite Amazing As Well."

Rose was matching Kanaya's smile. "Shall we see how this goes, then?"

"Gladly."

\--

[Six months later]

Rose stroked the back of the cat on her lap. Mutie was purring softly. Her phone buzzed — she had to go to work soon. She didn't want to move the cat, though.

Kanaya walked over and pecked Rose on the lips. "Do You Want To Call Off For Work? I Would Like To Go On A Date Tonight."

Rose pondered. She knew that if she texted Roxy, she would gladly cover her shift. "Sure." She texted her cousin. She quickly got a response, confirming what she knew would happen.

"There we have it. It's a date." Rose smiled at her girlfriend.

Kanaya smiled bigger. "Great! I Will Enjoy The Night With You."

Rose tried to ask what Kanaya meant, but her girlfriend kept quiet. The two lived together, but they didn't expand their relationship further yet. They'd discussed it — both were in favor of getting married one day — but neither had asked yet.

Rose was looking at rings recently, however. She never found one that jumped out at her.

She shook her head. "What time will we leave?"

Kanaya smiled."I Don't Mind When. We Can Leave Whenever We're Ready. I Don't Have A Reservation Somewhere Since You Were Scheduled To Work."

Rose giggled softly."That's fine. Let's go get ready, then." She hesitated. "Well, if Mutie gets off my lap any time soon."

The black cat looked up hearing her name, but she didn't move further than yawning.

Rose laughed softly and scratched the kitten on the back of her head, and she started purring louder in response. Mutie stretched, claws extending in the process, but she didn't move.

"Looks like she's being stubborn."

Kanaya giggled and pet Mutie as well. "That Is Fine. I Can Take This As An Opportunity." Rose raised an eyebrow in question, which Kanaya answered by grabbing a small box — is that? — and getting on one knee, to which Rose gasped. "Rose Lalonde, Would You Marry Me?"

Rose didn't realize she was crying until she noticed her eyes were stinging from her mascara getting wet. "Yes! Of course! You beat me to it, actually."

Kanaya grinned in response. She put the ring on Rose's hand — it had purple and green gems on it. It was really beautiful, and Rose was crying more.

"I love you so much, Kanaya Maryam. I'm excited to be your wife."

Rose paused.

"Wait, if you proposed now, what were you planning for tonight?"

Kanaya smiled. "Celebrating Our Proposal," she replied simply, running her thumb over Rose's knuckles. "I Admit I Was A Bit Arrogant To Assume You Would Say Yes."

Rose laughed softly. "No, you weren't. We'd discussed this before, and we both agreed that we'd want to get married one day."

Later that evening, they met up with friends and family and Kanaya proposed publicly. Even though Rose wasn't surprised this time, she still broke into tears again. She was really, truly in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
